The Shadow of Doubt
by Halfbred
Summary: In the aftermath of the last battle, nine days after the fall of the Citadel, Isabel receives a cry for help from an unexpected source. Now Matt, Ethan and the other Named must deal with its consequences. Edited for chapters
1. The Message

Authors Notes: Now de-clunked and broken into palatable bite-sized pieces. Purely cosmetic changes otherwise.

There are more extensive author's notes at the end but let me apologise in advance if the story seems a little (a lot) rough around the edges. It was written in under two days and is overlong and I can't justify spending any more time on it when I should have better things to do. Sorry all.

With thanks to Helix on Old Magic Forum for duties as editor.

Chapter 1

The Message

Matt rubbed his temples and heaved a long sigh. His head felt as if Lord Penbarin had been sitting on it and his back was in so many knots he had to keep looking over his shoulder just to convince himself he hadn't grown wren wings. He was very, very tired.

It had been nine days since the battle of Angel Falls. The nine days since the deaths of the immortals were turning out to be the longest days of his life. And that included the days when Dartemis had decided it would be good for his focus if he spent a week standing naked on top of a glacier.

To Matt's mixed horror and relief his father had returned from exile and was preoccupied organising his new Tribunal. The rest of them had spent the last nine days hunting down the wren, demons and other monstrosities that had infiltrated the world during the last battle. But it seemed that for every creature they stopped three more sprung up to take its place and it had soon become apparent that the demon hunting battalion would not be enough. They would need to establish a whole new Guard, one dedicated to controlling and reversing all the decay that had occurred and stabilizing Earth before it too slipped into darkness and that could take years, even longer. He could see the future stretching out ahead of him and it all seemed very, very complicated.

Taking another calming breath he opened the gate and walked up the path to the door. Before he could even knock the front door opened for him. Laura Roberts gave him a grateful smile but said nothing. He guessed she must almost be as tired as he was by now. Matt, Isabel, Dillon and Arkarian had been taking it in shifts to stay with Ethan. But he knew that Shawn and Laura had barely slept, as they stood vigil over their son. Laura's understanding of what had happened was still rather vague, but she knew they had lost Rochelle and that it had ripped her son's heart in two.

Shawn sat on a chair outside the door to Ethan's room. He gave him a curt nod. He's finally asleep. He flicked the thought to him.

Matt nodded with some relief. Since watching Marduke die Ethan had been a zombie. He couldn't speak. He'd barely slept. Every drop of water and morsel of food had to be cajoled and bullied into him.

Everyone was terrified he might even consider following Rochelle into the next world. That's why they were holding this constant vigil.

He turned the handle and went inside. Ethan lay on his bed curled under a thin blanket. Isabel sat beside him. She too was dozing fitfully.

Matt put a hand on her shoulder to wake her. But the instant his hand touched her he drew it back sharply with a wince. Power was coursing through his sister and had jumped into his hand like an electric current. He stared at her but she showed no other characteristic signs of having a vision. He tried to look into her mind but her walls were up.

A second later she began to tremble. Her eyes twitched under her lids. She shivered. Before he even realised what was he was doing he was moving.

Isabel awoke with a jerk and found her scream stifled by a hand clasped around her mouth. "Quiet." Matt's voice whispered in her ear. "Don't wake him."

She nodded and he let her go, indicating that she should follow him out into the corridor. They came out and without a word Shawn went into the bedroom to watch over his son.

They went down the hall and into the guest bedroom. Matt shut the door behind them. "What is it?" He asked her. "What did you see?"

It took her about ten seconds to answer. "Nothing."

"Isabel…"  
"It was nothing Matt, really. A dream, or a nightmare."

"I felt the power in you. It was a vision. Please tell me what you saw. Was it the future?"

"No."

"Isabel, what's wrong? It was something bad, wasn't it? Did you see someone die? Did you? Who was it? Ethan? Arkarian?"

"No. No! Nobody died. It wasn't a vision. It was a message. And I don't want to talk about it."

"Why not? Who was it from?"

"Someone who doesn't deserve an answer. Someone I won't, will never – That's all I have to say about it."

He caught her by both arms and look directly into her eyes. "Isabel you're my sister and I love you."

She looked back at him, a little perplexed. "I know."

"That's why I never want to have to pull rank on you. Will you please tell me what you saw voluntarily?"

She broke away from him and sat down on the bed, staring at her toes. She looked as if she were about to cry. "It was a cry for help." She said.

"Who from?" And as he said it he thought, Oh Light and Life, I know who from.  
She looked straight up into his eyes. "Carter." She breathed.

"Leave him there." Was Dillon's immediate response. "He's a lying, cowardly traitor and he deserves everything the demons do to him."

"Dillon!" said Neriah, shocked. But looking around the room Matt knew that many of them were thinking the same thing.

Six of them had gathered in the chambers in the mountain. Ethan was still at home still asleep while Arkarian was in Athens where by unanimous agreement he would soon take up his position as a member of the new Tribunal.

Matt had called them all together and explained the situation to them. That somewhere, deep in the underworld Marcus Carter might still be alive. "Do we leave him there or do we risk reopening the rift and going into the underworld to search for him? This is a decision that's going to affect all of us so I'm not going to make this call. We'll put it too a vote. "

That's what led to Dillon's angry outburst. "I'm sorry but it's true. I don't see why we should risk our necks, let alone risk the stability of the universe to go look for him." It took him a few seconds then he said, "So I vote no."

"I…I agree." Said Isabel, and everyone knew how much it cost her. "Carter brought himself to that world. He condemned himself to that pit. Whatever happened to him is of his own making. If it hadn't been for him R-Rochelle might still be alive. I don't want to help him."

"Jimmy, Shawn," said Matt, "Apart from Arkarian you knew Carter for the longest. What do you say?"

Shawn took a long time to answer. Then he replied. "We shouldn't risk the stability of the worlds."

"Is that all you've got to say?" Everyone started. No one had ever heard Jimmy speak so sharply. "After twenty-five years that's all you've got to say?"

Shawn turned on him. "For twenty-five years I thought he was my friend. For twenty-five years I thought he was loyal to the Guard. But now I realise my mistake. Marcus Carter sided with the murderer of my child. He helped him in his revenge thirteen years ago. That makes him as responsible for Sera's death as Marduke himself. More so, because he knew Sera, he claimed he had wanted to protect her. He attended her funeral! And now he has his hand in destroying my son too. I say let him rot!" He sat down and buried his head in his hands.

In the aftermath of his outburst there was silence. Matt swallowed. "That's three against. Jimmy?"  
Jimmy gave a small, ironic smile. "After Shawn left, Marcus and I were the only two active Guards protecting Veridian. We worked together for so long and I put my trust in him so many times that his betrayal hurts as much as Arkarian's would have. He was one of my best friends. I don't think I can ever forgive him for what he did, but I can't leave him to those creatures either. I say we rescue him."

"I agree." Said a voice. Everyone turned. Ethan stood in the doorway. He looked a shell of his former self. "What? Having a meeting without me?" He tried to joke. "I'm hurt."

"You want him rescued?" Shawn sounded shocked and the emotion was mirrored on Isabel and Dillon's faces.

"I told Marduke that revenge was too good for him. Well martyrdom is too good for Carter. Whatever the risk of invasion he needs to be brought back and made to stand trial before the Tribunal and account for his actions. For Rochelle's sake I want to see justice done. I don't want him to die alone in the dark. I want him to have a fair trial and his execution to take place in the light. So he can know how much he's hurt all of us."

"Neriah?"

"Rescue." She said simply. "I don't think I could live with myself if I let my uncle die like that."  
There was a strange silence. Jimmy and Shawn exchanged a glance. Even Ethan looked puzzled. Finally Shawn said, "Aneliese isn't – "

"Not Aneliese, my father. He was my father's brother."

Another strange glance passed between the two older Guards. "Who gave you that idea?" asked Jimmy.

"Carter told Rochelle himself. He told him that Marduke was his brother and that's why he helped him."

"It's true." Said Isabel. "I heard it myself. It's partly how Rochelle knew he was the traitor in the first place."

Shawn gave a disgusted growl. "More lies! Don't believe a word of it Neriah. You don't share a drop of blood with that treacherous dog!"

She blinked at him. "What do you mean?"

It was Jimmy who explained. "Marcus was the only son of a well respected Guard named Diana Rice and her ungifted husband Robert Carter. I met them on more than one occasion. Robert was killed in an industrial accident. Diana died of Pancreatic cancer. Neither of them celebrated their seventieth birthday, let alone their seven hundredth."

"That's right." Said Ethan. "M…Marduke was ageless. He was even older than Arkarian."

"Born in Scotland 1173." Said Jimmy. "Unlike Marcus who was born in Sydney in 1963."

"He's telling the truth." Said Shawn. "Ask Arkarian. Or Sir Syford. Diana served under his house. So you don't trouble yourself by believing you owe any loyalty to him on that account." Said Shawn.

"But why would he lie about something like that?" asked Neriah.

"To evoke loyalty, pity maybe. Or perhaps he just wanted to make you doubt yourself, or to suffer guilt on his behalf. Who can understand how that rat's mind works."

Neriah shook her head. "I still say we rescue him." She said. "No one deserves to die in that terrible place."

"That's three to three." Said Jimmy. "Looks like it's up to you after all Matt."

He looked around the ring of faces, recoiling as he felt the conflicting thoughts of six different people suddenly open and bombarding him, silently trying to convince him.

He shut his eyes and blocked them out. "We go." He said.


	2. The Traitor

Chapter 2

The Traitor

Matt, Neriah, Dillon, Aysher and Silos made the trip to the underworld. In the end everyone had volunteered to accompany them. Isabel had even been furious when Matt had ordered her to remain with Ethan. But at the last minute they had received word of a demon prowling in the lower reaches of the forest and had been forced to go deal with it.

Looking around Matt wondered why anyone would volunteer to come here. On his third visit the darkness was just as profound and terrible as it had been on his first. He pulled his cloak tighter around him and glanced over at Neriah. He hated to bring her or even Dillon to a place like this. But she knew the way to the cavern and Silos and Aysher would be invaluable. And Dillon was the only one ever to enter the labyrinth of tunnels and survive.

Neriah picked up on his thoughts. "You worry too much." She said and kissed him on the cheek.  
"Hey Gracious Leader." said Dillon through chattering teeth. "Can we get a little light here?"

Matt concentrated and three hovering balls of flame appeared over their head bathing them in dim light.

"Nice job." said Dillon, looking up. "Now if you could just conjure oh about a hundred million more of those, we'd really have something."

"Sure and bring every monster in the Underworld down on top of us. Raise your hand please if you're immortal." Neriah grinned and raised a hand. Even Silos lifted a paw.

"Come on." said Matt. "Let's get moving. Before something comes along and eats Dillon."

"Laugh it up God boy but I'd just die. You're the one who would have to spend the rest of eternity trapped in something's small intestine."

After that they didn't speak any more. They walked in silence for hours, following the dogs' exceptional noses until they came to the edge of the pit. "This is it." said Dillon. His voice trembled slightly.

"Alright." Matt sent one of the lights downward so that it illuminated the floor below. "We can use our wings to get down there. Neriah –"

"Way ahead of you." A second later she had transformed into a swallow and darted down into the pit.

"What about those two?" Dillon indicated Aysher and Silos. But even as he spoke the two dogs leapt down into the pit, transforming into their fighting form as they did and landing easily fifty feet below. "Never mind." said Dillon.

He and Matt joined them a second later. Matt knelt down next to the dogs and spoke softly to them. "I need you to find Mr. Carter, okay? Can you do that?"

"They say he's close." said Neriah, returning to human form. "They say other things are too."

"Oh goodie." Muttered Dillon.

With a wave of his hand Matt dimmed the light. They walked on through the murky darkness until a sound pulled them up short.

"I know you're out there." said a voice in a painful rasp. "I can hear you. I already have five of your friends in here keeping me company. If you want to be the eighth come right in."

"Carter? Marcus Carter? Where are you?"

"Hmm, a talker. Haven't had one of those in a while. How long ago? I don't know. It's hard to tell the time down here. Days. Months. Years perhaps? Who can tell the time in the darkness? Maybe there is no time. Maybe it's all my imagination. I'm probably insane now anyway? Maybe I always was."  
The voice came from his left. Matt called the light to him again. Light illuminated the pit and they saw him. He stood in the entrance of a small cave with an overhanging roof. He looked terrible. He was caked in filth and blood, his shirt was in tatters and a long, ugly wound ran straight across his chest. His face was gaunt and he had a growth of scraggy beard on his chin. His matted hair showed greyer than it had done. His eyes had a haunted look. The metal claws on both his hands were blackened with gore from constant use. He stood in a fighter's pose, weary and waiting for an attack. But even as the three Guards took in his appearance he screamed and pressed his hands to his face, covering his eyes.

"Matt the light!" said Neriah. "It's hurting him. Put it out." Matt dimmed the lamps they shone with barely a firefly glow. Carter vanished again.

"Mr. Carter?" said Neriah.

"Go away." said the voice hoarsely. "You think other's haven't tried it before. Imitations? Trickery. Oh you're very clever. Shadows in the dark making me see things that aren't there. Well you won't get me, not yet."

"He thinks we're demons." said Neriah.

"I know." said Matt. "Marcus we're going to come to you now okay? We're not going to hurt you. We want to help. We're going to take you out of this place." He did his best to sound reassuring.

"No! Come anywhere near me and I'll destroy you. I swear."

"I'll get him!" Growled Dillon, starting forward.

"No!" Matt put a hand out to stop him. "I'll go. Stay here."

He walked forward until using the dim light of the firefly he could see Mr. Carter again. This light seemed not to hurt the man's eyes because he simply stared at Matt. He shook his head and the ghost of a smile crossed his face. "Oh that's really not a form you want to go about borrowing." He said. "Trust me. You do not want to make that kid's dad mad. Come on then. Come join your buddies."  
Matt looked down and saw that the ground outside the cave was littered with the dead bodies of demons.

But as his attention wavered for a moment, Carter sprang, lashing out with the deadly claws, claws that could kill even an immortal.

Without thinking Matt caught him and turned the claws to either side. He had to check himself so not to break Carter's wrists. The man was emaciated. Matt crushed the arms and the deadly weapons between his chest and Carter's, holding them there. Their faces were inches apart. Carter struggled madly against him.

"Carter! Carter! Carter, stop it!" The man continued to fight desperately.

"Marcus Carter stop! Put them away!" he said and felt the terrible head-splitting pain as his eyes burned with their immortal hue.

He stared at him in shock and stopped struggling. With a metallic hiss the claws retracted. Then he reached up and did the strangest thing. He put his hand very gently and almost timidly on the side of Matt's face.

"Matt. Matt. It is you, isn't it? Not some monster. Not some creature. Matt. Our leader. Leader pure of heart. Must, must awaken. Arkarian trusts you, believes in you. Don't know why. Wrong for the job. Power, lot's of power, son of a god after all, but no skill. Not a leader, just a weapon. Everything is wrong." Suddenly he seemed to sober. "Sorry, I'm sorry. I don't mean it. Too long, down here, on my own. No one to talk to. I think it's made me a little crazy. Maybe I was crazy already. I thought you were all dead."

"Hey Glorious One. We've got company!" Yelled Dillon.

"Handle it." said Matt.

From the corner of his eye he saw a flash of light that could only be Neriah's weapon. There was a terrifying shriek from the darkness.

"I don't understand this. Did she win? How are you alive? Why did this happen?" Mr. Carter was throwing questions at him. He could feel them trembling.

Matt tried to think what he was here for. What was the plan? He had expected many things down here but not this shrivelled wreck of a man. Carter seemed almost happy to see him and he hadn't even spoken of his betrayal. Didn't he realise that Matt could be his executioner? Was this place so terrible that he would prefer being captured by the Guard and made to pay for his crimes?

It was more from the compulsion to remind Carter and himself of the situation than anything else that drove his next words. "Marcus Carter you are charged with the crimes of high treason against the Guardians of Time and of betraying your position as one of those Named in the Veridian Prophecy. You will be taken from this place and brought before the Tribunal of the Guard where you will be made to answer for your heinous crimes and where the Tribunal will pass sentence on you. Do you understand?"

But Carter didn't even seem to hear him. He was staring out into the night, listening intensely. "You've roused them. They can feel the power in you. It's making them angry, or hungry. That call. That's their hunting call. There's eight of them already out there and…" He paused. "At least two dozen moving this way. We need to get out of here or it'll be too late."

"Carter did you hear me?"

Before he could reply Dillon yelled. "Matt there's too many. We can't hold them."  
"Alright. Shut your eyes!" he commanded Carter. The man did so.

With one thought the light above his head changed from a firefly glow to the blaze of a miniature sun, lighting up the entire pit and causing the assembled demons to cower. "To me. All of you!"  
In an instant Dillon was at his side. Seconds later three white hounds bounded over. Matt wrapped his power around all six of them an instant later the underworld faded one last time.

They placed him in one of the cells contained behind one of the many doors of Arkarian's Chambers. In his weakened state the transfer between worlds had caused him to pass out, and though Isabel had healed his wounds he had yet to awaken.

Matt waited in the central chamber while the others finished containing the demon outbreak. Ethan had gone with them to everyone's relief. A return to active duty would be a good distraction. Matt stayed pacing the room impatiently and occasionally sending his mind out to the battlefield to check everything was okay. He had to fight the urge to go out and join them. There was nothing that the six of them couldn't handle and he had more pressing matters to deal with.

"Matt, why aren't you out helping the others?" asked a voice behind him. Finally Arkarian had returned.  
Matt filled him in on the situation. When he was done Arkarian had to conjure himself one of his stools and sit down. "You should have consulted with me." He said.

"I know. I'm sorry. But I didn't have time to go to Athens and back."

"Have you interrogated him?"

"No. He's still unconscious. I understand if you don't want to see him. If you feel he's even partially responsible for Lorian's death then I know it would be hard. But I'd appreciate your help if you're willing to give it."

"You shouldn't have risked reopening that rift."

"I know. But I couldn't leave him in that place. No one deserves to be left there."

"In the end Matt, it will make little difference. He will be put on trial and executed. Then his soul will be returned to the Underworld."

"Oh."

"Or somewhere worse if your father wills it. I'm afraid you may only have increased Carter's suffering." They stared at each other unhappily. "Shall we go see if he is awake?"

Carter sat on the thin mattress of the cell, staring at the stone wall. The lights in the cell were dimmed so they would not hurt his still sensitive eyes. He stood up as they entered, and came to meet them at the bars.

"What happened?" He asked. "Did we lose? Was the world corrupted?"

"You lost." said Arkarian.

"Then that darkness. It's everywhere?"

"The darkness is confined to the Underworld. Even as we speak the Guard works to repair the border between the two worlds. The war is over. Both your master and your mistress are dead."

"The war is over! How long have I been gone for?"

"It's been ten days since the Battle for the Citadel where you disappeared. For you however, trapped in the Underworld that time may have been closer to twenty."

"Underworld? Battle for the Citadel? Arkarian, what are you talking about?" He reached out and grabbed Arkarian's hands through the bars.

Arkarian stepped backwards, breaking his hold. Matt had never seen him look so stiff and cold. "Marcus Carter." and now Matt heard him echo his own words. "You are charged with the crimes of high treason against the Guardians of Time and of betraying your position as one of those Named in the Veridian Prophecy. What do you have to say for yourself?"

This time the words seemed to penetrate. Carter's expression morphed into one of surprise, then terror, than fury. He was ash pale. "If this is a joke it's a very bad one." He said.

"It's no joke."

"You think I'm the traitor? But Lady Arabella – "

"Has been cleared of all charges."

"And you think I did it? Arkarian I swear I never – "

"Haven't you told enough lies?" demanded a voice. Shawn stood in the doorway. He entered. The rest of the named followed him. "For once in your life Marcus tell us the truth."

"Shawn –" He looked around at the eight stony faces staring at him though the bars. He turned to Isabel.

"Isabel you don't think I really betrayed you do you?"

"I was there Carter. I saw what you did. I know what you are." Isabel's expression was blank. She grasped Neriah's hand tightly.

"You're crazy. You're all crazy. I'm not a traitor. I swear it. Arkarian, Matt look into my thoughts. You'll see it's true."

"You've lied to the Tribunal and I for thirteen years." said Arkarian. "If you could hide it from my father for all those years how I can believe anything you even think."

Something seemed to occur to him. "Get Rochelle. Have her test me. She'll prove I'm loyal." He must have felt something in the heavy silence because he turned even paler. "What's wrong? What did I say?"

"Rochelle's dead." Ethan spoke quietly. "Your Master murdered her."

He stumbled back from the bars. "Oh Gods."

"And the curse took it's revenge on him so don't bother hoping for him to come to your rescue."

"I'm not a traitor! I would never – I could never – Rochelle is dead."

"She died loyal." said Ethan. "A hero to the Guard. Unlike you."

"I swear – I blacked out. When I came too I was alone in the darkness. I say alone – I had these things – "

He indicated the sheathed claws, "Buried in the neck of one of those creatures. I thought that Lathenia had swept through the world before we could stop her. That she'd made our world dark too. I thought all of you were dead."

Matt stepped right up to the bars. "Marcus you understand that if you tell us the truth things will go better for you."

"I am telling you the truth!"

Matt's looked at him and then into him. He tried to sift through the man's jumbled thoughts. "What's the last thing you remember before the dark?" He asked.

"It was after our meeting with King Richard. I…I went to a staff meeting at a school."

"Liar!" yelled Dillon. "I saw you disappear into the woods. You were going to meet Marduke. You were going to show him how to get into the Citadel."

"That's not true! I…I…"

"I think I saw it too." said Neriah. "Though I didn't think about it at the time."

"Is there any part of your story you'd like to change?" asked Matt.

"I was at a staff meeting." said Carter through gritted teeth.

"I've heard enough of this." said Shawn. "He's obviously incapable of uttering one sentence without twisting it into a pack of lies."

"Alright." said Arkarian. "That's enough. This will only serve to upset us and we all have responsibilities to take care of. The Tribunal will get the truth from him."

They filed out. Carter clung to the bars. "No please! Arkarian! Jimmy you have to believe me."

Jimmy looked around. He looked hurt and sorrowful. "I don't know what to believe Marcus. I'm sorry."

He followed the others out into the corridor, leaving Matt standing in the doorway. Carter tried to speak but Matt cut him off. "Get some sleep Mr. Carter. You'll need it. You'll be taken to Athens to stand trial in the morning. I suggest you think over what you're going to tell the Tribunal."


	3. The Trial

Chapter 3

The Trial

"Hey Matt." Isabel called. "Are you ready to come home? Mom just called about dinner. She wants us all to come home." She caught up with him. "Actually I think she feels a little insecure because the three of us have been missing so much lately."

"I can't go." he replied.

"What? Why not?"

"I'm going to Athens."

"You can see Dartemis any time. This is family…our family."

"I'm not going to see Dartemis. There's something else I have to do and it can't wait. I'm sorry Isabel." He quickly cut off her next objection by adding. "As soon as things have settled down I promise I'll spend every single night with Mom. But I have to do this. There was something that bothered me all along but I didn't think it mattered. Now it's really bothering me and maybe it does matter. But I can't talk about it yet so don't even ask. You should bring Neriah though. She's lonely. She's been missing her mom."

"Okay, sure"

He paced the floor a few times and she recognised that he was working up to asking her something. She guessed it would be something awkward. "If this is another Arkarian speech – "

But he didn't seem to hear her because he interrupted her to ask, "You trust Ethan right?"

She raised an incredulous eyebrow to stare at him and he looked a little sheepish. "I mean obviously you trust him, you trust him with your life. So do I. But do you trust his instinct?"

"Of course. Ethan has the best instincts of anyone I know."

"Whereas mine are probably renowned as the worst in Guard history."

"Don't exaggerate."

"I'm not. I'm not trying to. But still, before the final battle came I must have accused ninety percent of the Guard of being a traitor in some form or other and yet I still got it wrong."

"Matt everyone makes mistakes."

"No, it's not about me this time. Just, if there was one person in the whole Guard whose instincts you would trust it would be Ethan right?"

"Yes."

"Do you think it's the same for everyone else?"

She thought about it. "Yes."

"When was the first time you knew there was a traitor amongst us?"

"I was told by…" she looked momentarily uncomfortable. "By Carter actually, but I knew before that. Everyone did. After all it warns about the coming of a traitor – "

"- In the prophecy." he finished for her. "Alright, thanks Isabel. I'll see you soon." He ran out the door.

"Matt wait!" She ran after him but he had already vanished.

* * *

Without the Citadel the road to Athens was bumpier than it had been. Night had fallen by the time he arrived. He wondered if Dartemis could sense his presence. He hoped not, or at least he hoped that he remained too busy to come in search for him. He did not have time for idle conversation. And the immortal would be sure to ask awkward questions.

Lady Arabella sat on a stone bench in the courtyard. She had been crying. When she saw him approach she stood up, wiping her eyes and smiling as if nothing were wrong.

"Matt…I mean My Lord." She gave a little curtsey.

"Matt'll do. My Lord makes me feel old. And as Dart…my father likes to remind me whenever he does something I don't understand, or just don't like, 'Matthew, you are still very, very young.' May I sit down?"

"Of course."

They sat in silence for a few moments. Then Matt said, "I need to offer you my apologies. I was wrong to accuse you."

"You were just doing your best to protect the Guard. You were not to know."

"Nevertheless I am sorry."

They were quiet for a few moments more. Then Matt asked, "I've earned myself a new nickname over the last couple of days. Maybe you've heard it?"

"You mean Dillon's habit of calling you 'The Splendiferous Saviour.'"

Matt winced. "I hadn't heard that version yet. Actually I was referring to the name given to me by my sister. Lately she's taken to calling me 'That-Angsty-Suspicious-Paranoid-Bastard-Who-Needs-To-Get-The-Hell-Over-Himself-And-Stop-Butting-His-Long-Snout-Into-Other-People's-Business-Where-It-Doesn't-Belong.'"

This elicited a watery chuckle from Lady Arabella. Matt took her hand. "I can take a hint…well sometimes. So My Lady I'm only going to ask you this the once and then I swear I'll never speak of it again. Did you love Lorian?"

Her smile vanished."I don't see what business this of yours." Her tone was as icy as her eyelashes.

"Humour me, please."

She dipped her head. "Yes, yes I loved him. Everyone in the Guard knows it by now. Now you've asked your question. Leave me in peace."

"I didn't say I'd ask only one."

"Well perhaps I only wish to answer one."

"Give me three. Then I promise I'll leave you alone."

"Alright. Three. But you have already used up one."

He sat for a moment, then said, "You're a very kind woman Lady Arabella, we all know that. But also an observant and very intelligent one. And when I asked you about the birds you deliberately lied to me. Everyone else realised that the birds were not from the mortal world and you must have noticed that they didn't improve under your care. So my second question is this. Did you know? Did you even suspect that those birds were really Aysher and Silos?"

It took her a moment to answer and he suspected at first she wouldn't reply at all. Finally she nodded. "Yes I guessed they weren't all they appeared. I even guessed at their true forms and I kept them locked up. But I swear I only did it to protect them. I was afraid for them because they were the most beautiful animals. They were pure and good and I knew that if I let them go free they would be caught up in this war again and I didn't want that. I didn't want them getting hurt. Do you understand?"

He laid a hand on her arm. "Yes I understand. It was instinct. You couldn't control it."

She stiffened a little. "Ask your third question and leave."

But he didn't ask it at once. Instead he stared off towards the Grecian landscape. After a while he spoke. "Love is a strange thing. It's so beautiful yet so painful too. If anyone ever put Neriah in danger…well I wouldn't let them put Neriah in danger. And the hardest thing about love is that if we love them we have to let them go, we have to let them fight. And it's heartbreaking to do it. Because above all we want is to protect them."

"What is your point, Matt?"

"You know, I can figure out everything the traitor did. I can even figure out how and why. But I can't figure out one thing. Because a mortal could not have touched the key, and a mortal could not have made that box, and a mortal could not have opened the rift into the Underworld without help and a mortal certainly couldn't have stolen in here and constructed a secret compartment right in the centre of the central courtyard and not woken the entire palace. So either Carter had help from the Goddess herself, which is unlikely as everyone knows Lathenia coveted the Key and was unlikely to put it anywhere where her brother could get his hands on it, or he never took the key it all. So my third question Lady. Did you hide the key?"

She stood up and he could feel fury radiating from her. But before she could begin her outburst he interrupted her. "Be careful how you answer. People have died. They may yet still die. No one believes that you betrayed the Guard but I need to know the truth."

She opened and shut her mouth but words seemed unable to form. Eventually she said, "What gave me away?"

"Rochelle's gloves. The box was made of the same indestructible, key-proof material as Rochelle's gloves, the gloves you made. I know you did it because you loved him."

"_She_ could kill him. I knew that was always the greatest danger. But apart from her the only things that could hurt him lay in that box. Weapons to kill an immortal. I wanted to protect him. I didn't want to take the risk that one of the weapons might fall to the order."

"I know and for what it's worth I'm sorry I had to bring back these painful memories, but I had to know. Now I've got to go. Thank you My Lady."

He stood up and hurried across the courtyard. "Wait Matt." she called after him. "What's this about? What are you planning?"

He looked at her with an innocent face. "Planning My Lady? Nothing. Nothing at all."

She tried to look into his thoughts but his walls were impenetrable. She thought almost wistfully back to the boy she had met on the mountaintop only a month before who had been so open and in his own way innocent. The boy whose intentions had been so evident that she had only needed to look into his face, not his mind to realise that he was preparing to pursue his sister and his best friend into hell and beyond. There seem so little of that boy in the grave young man who stood before her now. "Matt…be careful."

With a little smile he nodded, then vanished.

* * *

This time Carter didn't rise when he entered the cell. He didn't even look around. "What do you want?" he asked.

"I need you to answer one question for me."

"Why?" He asked. "What's there to say?"

"Marcus…"

"If I deny it I'm lying. If I stay silent I'm guilty by admission. Either way you're going to execute me because you believe I betrayed you."

"You did betray us. I have no doubt of that. You showed Marduke how to enter the Citadel. You kidnapped Rochelle and tried to kill her. You betrayed us."

"Then what else do you need to know?"

"Where did you go after you left us that day?"

"To a staff meeting."

"Where did you go?"

"To a staff meet – I'm going to die a traitor and murderer. I would like at least that this shame isn't pinned to me too."

"Where did you go?"

He stood up and walked over so they were facing each other through the bars. Carter looked ill and Matt doubted he'd get any answer at all. "I ran away." The words came as a shock to Matt but some of the tension seemed to ease off Carter's face. "There. It's said. I was afraid so I ran away. Do you remember my line in the prophecy? 'A doubter cast a shadow'. That's what I am. I'm a doubter. I doubted myself. I doubted the rest of you. I doubted our ability to win. I was afraid we were all going to die. Rochelle, capable of rejoining Marduke at any moment. Arkarian, distracted lately by his love for Isabel. Shawn, still screwed up after Sera's death. Ethan, still failing to live up to his full potential after all this time. Dillon, whose head could be turned and his loyalties changed by the first pretty girl who came by. Most of all I doubted you. An inexperienced kid who barely knew what he was doing. How were you supposed to be our leader? How would we survive?

"I didn't want any of you to learn the truth. You see I didn't want to fulfil my role in the prophecy. I didn't want to cast a shadow over you all. You especially didn't need any more self-doubt than you were already saddled with. So I ran away. I convinced myself that you would do better if I wasn't around. I got five miles into the forestry before I realised that if I abandoned you all now and something happened to one of you, I'd never be able to forgive myself. I turned to go back, but suddenly it grew dark and the air was filled with ash. I couldn't breath and I passed out."

"And you remember nothing else?"

"There were dreams. In the early days in the cavern I used to puzzle over them. I remember hearing voices and there was this one moment when I felt intense pain all over my body, and I have a vivid recollection of seeing Rochelle's face. But apart from a couple of fragments the first thing I remember being conscious of was fighting the first of those demon.

"Look I know I'm no Isabel. I'm not able to go around giving hugs and kisses to everyone. I mightn't be the best at expressing my emotions but that doesn't mean that I don't… I cared about you all. I did. The Guard was my life. It was the only life I'd ever known. You're my friends. Hell, the Named are the only family I've got!"

"You're a very good actor." said Ethan from the doorway. "Best I've ever seen. No wonder the Tribunal trusted you."

"Steady Ethan." Arkarian had his hand on the boy's shoulder.

"But that time is past. We're not interested in your lies anymore." continued Ethan.

"What are you two doing here?" Matt hadn't counted on this. His senses had been all so focused inwards that he hadn't even noticed your arrival.

"Yes, what are you doing here Ethan?" asked Carter, though the bars.

"We've come to escort you to Athens." said Ethan. "And to protect you. There are a lot of people who'd like to take revenge for what you've done. I'm not going to allow that."

"Why not? If I really am I traitor why don't I deserve every punishment I get."

"Because I don't want you to die before you're given a fair trial and a fair conviction. Are you done with him Matt? Can we take him now?"

Matt didn't reply and Ethan started forward. It was only then that Matt reached a decision. His hand shot out and stopped his friend. "No!"

"What do you mean 'no'?"

"This is my duty."

He walked to the cell door and threw it open with a wave of his hand. He walked inside. Ethan noticed the sports bag in his hand just as Arkarian caught a wave of his turbulent thoughts.

"What are you doing?" they asked in unison.

"Passing sentence."

"What do you mean? He hasn't been before the Tribunal yet."

"Carter's betrayal was first and foremost a betrayal of the Named, and I am the leader of the Named. Therefore it is my right to pass sentence. Do either of you have a problem with that?"

"Your father won't like this." said Arkarian mildly.

"My father can take it up with me later. I am passing sentence now."

He faced Carter, who flinched slightly, as Matt's arm swung at him. But the boy only threw the sports bag at his feet. He reached out and caught Carter's chin in his hand. The man didn't struggle. The aura of power in the room was tangible.

"Marcus Carter. For betrayal of the Named and the Guardians of Time I strip you of all powers and banish you forever. Go from this place and never return. From this day forth should you be found in any place that is not fully within the confines of the mortal realms or use any power that is beyond the mortal scope, or if one of our number ever lays eyes on you again within the length of your lifetime you will be shown no mercy. Do you understand?"

_Ethan will hunt me down and kill me._ The stray thought slipped out from under Carter's guards, but he didn't speak a word, just nodded.

"Go then." He pointed to the door.

Carter picked up the bag and walked out. He didn't look back.

"What are you doing?" asked Ethan. "You're just letting him go! He'll rejoin the Order."

"There's no Order left to join." said Arkarian. "The Goddess is dead."

"Well he'll come after us. He'll try to take revenge. He could try to hurt Isabel or Neriah."

"I won't let him." said Matt.

"Like you didn't let Marduke hurt Rochelle!" Matt recoiled as if he'd been punched. He stood speechless. "You're an idiot. And if you think I'm going to let you re-endanger everyone because you don't have the stomach to finish it you're mistaken." He ran after Carter.

"He didn't mean it." Said Arkarian.

"Yes he did. But that's okay. He was right."

Arkarian cast a sidelong look at Matt's frown. "You do know what you're doing?"

"Yes."

"You realise that you left him his weapon?"

"I know."

Ethan ran down the passage and out through the hidden door. He had no formed plan in his head but he felt he had to go after Carter.

Carter was only part of the way down the slope, just disappearing into the woodlands. Ethan stopped at the entrance to the cave. He didn't know what he intended. To go after him and exact revenge or just to shout a threat or a warning. But Carter's expression when he turned back up the hill to look at him knocked both thought and action out of his head. He had expected to see hate written there, or fear, or even triumph. He had not expected to see utter despair.


	4. The Guard

Chapter 4

The Guard

**6 months later**.

"We really shouldn't be here, Tricia."

"Oh relax, we'll only stay a little while."

"Yeah Annie we'll only be here a little while."

The three girls walked deeper and deeper into the woods. Annie was a little freaked out by it. The woods seemed incredibly silent. She couldn't even here any birds anymore. She opened her mouth to voice her concerns again but Tricia was busy, leaning over doing something.

Tricia pulled the clandestine cigarette out of her coat sleeve and the disposable lighter out of her pocket. After several attempts she got it to light up. Ignoring the fumes she stuck it in her mouth and spun around. "What da ya think?"

The other two girls stared at her. Their eyes were wide with horror. They screamed.

"Jeez guys," said Tricia. "It's just a cigar – " Lindsey turned and ran. Annie jabbed a finger at something behind Tricia. There was a terrifying screech.

She turned. A monster stood behind her. It was massive, towering well over six feet. Its skin was coarse scaly hide but a humanoid face with black empty eyes leered at her. Spines grew from it's head and back. She screamed and the demon raised a massive claw to rip into her.

"Run!" Something or someone leapt between the beast and Tricia. He caught the claw between his two hands and tried to force it back. The demon recoiled with a snarl.

Her rescuer turned to look at her. "Get out of here!" The man was almost as frightening as the monster. He was grey haired and gaunt. His clothes were tattered rags. With the long razor sharp claws that tipped his hands he looked almost feral. She realised he was the tramp she had seen hanging around the garage yesterday. He waved her away. "Go! Now!" he yelled savagely.

Tricia dropped the cigarette and ran. It lay among the mast and dead leaves and began to smoulder.

He slashed at the creature with his claws. It growled and hissed, taking wild swipes at him. It was clearly not one of the smart ones. It backed up, lowering its head and baring it's sharp horns. It charged. He stood in its pathway until the last second and then twisted to its side, driving his claw deep into its abdomen. It stumbled backwards. It's knees buckled and it collapsed. Within seconds it had shrivelled up until nothing was left but an oily brown liquid.

Carter didn't even allow himself a smile of satisfaction. Where there was one, there was always more. Besides his ears were already picking up the crackle of flame.

He turned. The forest fire had already turned into a blaze and through the smoke he could see three more demons approaching. "Fantastic."

He leapt. But these three were smarter than the last. He managed to slash the eyes of the nearest demon but as he did so he felt two vicelike arms clamp around him, pinning his arms to his side. As the injured demon howled and thrashed the other two closed in on him. The one who was not holding him raised a claw to decapitate him…

…And disappeared in a blinding flash of golden light. Carter didn't even have time to contemplate what had happened when both he and the demon were bowled over by a black and white blur. A beautiful Siberian tiger had pounced on them and was mauling the demon with fangs and claws. With one efficient snap of its jaws its teeth closed around the demon's neck and the creature went still.

A moment later the tiger too had vanished and Carter lay on the floor of the woodland, looking up at a boy and a girl.

The girl put her hand on the boy's arm and pointed to something beyond him. Almost absently he waved a hand. "Out!" he commanded. The fire vanished. He said something quieter to the girl. She nodded and vanished.

The boy reached out a hand. Automatically Carter sheathed his claws and took it. Matt pulled him to his feet and they stood facing one another. "Is this to be my execution?" asked Carter.

Matt's jaw did it's characteristic slide. "Lets sit down." he said and pointed to a fallen log. Carter didn't want to sit, but he was tired. His feet sagged under him and he found himself sitting on the log.

"Have you anything to say for yourself?" asked Matt.

Carter didn't meet his eyes. "I'm sorry." he muttered.

"For breaking the conditions of your exile?"

"No!" The cry was sharper than he had meant it. Hurriedly he shielded his thoughts from Matt. He didn't want to enrage him further but he did not regret this violation or any of the others he had committed almost daily for the last six months. Risking his life and seeking out the portions of the other world that had intruded onto this one had been the only thing keeping him going and it was fitting penance after what he had done.

"Then what are you sorry for?"

"I remember." was the soft reply.

"Remember what?"

"Everything. Those last few days before the battle for the Citadel. I remember letting the Army of Chaos into the Citadel, how I travelled to the Underworld, what I did to Rochelle. You were right. I am the traitor. But you have to believe me when I say – "

"Enough Marcus. I don't need to hear your excuses."

Matt took a moment to collect his thoughts. "My instinct isn't known as one of my strong points. I'm quick to jump to conclusions. I'm overly suspicious. I tend to judge people on one or two specific actions and I'm openly biased when it comes to certain people, especially Isabel. Nine times out of ten my instincts are wrong.

"Six months ago when I first became leader my instincts told me to trust you. They told me to trust you because I remembered the day when you lay dying, crushed under a fallen meteor. You were severely burnt, in extreme pain and you knew you were about to die. You know what you did? You told me to protect my sister. That made me a little biased in your favour, and I had to admit I was shocked and hurt to discover you had betrayed us. But the Citadel was falling and I didn't really have time to worry about it and after Rochelle died my anger like everyone else's had to focus on something, and for the most part they focused on you, the snake in our midst. It was only when Isabel told me that you were alive that all the niggling little doubts started to come back."

"But it was ridiculous. You were guilty. You had betrayed the guard. The evidence against you was undeniable. There was proof you had opened the gates to the citadel. Neriah had read your thoughts. You had even tried to murder Rochelle. You hadn't been framed by the real traitor because no one else could be the traitor. It had to be you.

"We rescued you. And I thought I'd be perfectly happy to allow the Tribunal to handle your trial. But I knew if the Tribunal took you, you would die and be condemned eternally to hell. Dartemis was just establishing control. He couldn't afford to go easy on you. He had to show that treachery would not be tolerated. He had to make an example of you. But…" He heaved a sigh. "I don't like to see anyone, even my enemies die. Dartemis says it's my greatest weakness, an unfortunate by-product of my role in the prophecy. I don't know what it means to be pure of heart, and I've never really felt that I qualify, but I know I couldn't stomach the thought of seeing you executed. I tried to find a loophole that might save you.

"It's funny. When I started I was convinced you were guilty. But when I started looking for this loophole all these things kept coming back to me that I didn't think I remembered. Things just started to fit into place."

"For a while Ethan's instinct had me stumped. Unlike mine Ethan's instinct is famous. It's even recognised as one of his powers. After all didn't he rescue King Richard? And Ethan didn't like you. Everyone knew it. He went around calling you Croc-Face. People used to make jokes about it in school. So suspicion was naturally thrown on you. How could I doubt his instinct? We talked about it, just after we left you that day. At first he was determined his dislike of you was driven solely by instinct but in the end I got him to admit that his dislike of you came at least partially, not so much from a mystical sense of prophecy as the fact that you put him on detention for not having his shirt tucked in and because you were tough on him in a way no one else had ever been. I thought that perhaps just this once he could have been wrong."

"Despite what you told Rochelle two things made me doubt you had turned traitor as long as thirteen years ago. First, if you had the Goddess would have learned of our identities years ago and we'd all be dead. Second, whatever revenge plans Marduke had, nothing came before reclaiming Neriah and you acted as Neriah's guardian on several occasions and had knowledge of her whereabouts that Marduke obviously didn't. Your real betrayal had to be quite recent."

"What's this about Matt?" Suddenly Carter rose. "I'm the traitor. I freely admit it. Why can't you just hurry up and put me out of my misery."

"I've told you Marcus, I've never doubted that you were the one who betrayed the Guard. It just took me a while to realise it wasn't your fault that you did, it was mine."

"What!"

"That day when you were in the forest Marduke sent a flock of birds called vultons to attack Angel Falls. The birds were supposed to drop a mind-numbing drug over Angel Falls that would turn its inhabitants into Lathenia's slaves. Neriah and I stopped them. We led them away from the city and we got them to drop their load over the forest. You mentioned darkness and being choked by ash before blacking out. That was the dust raining down on you. It drugged you and while the Goddess was deprived of her new army the Order she was given a tool that was almost as valuable.

"Marduke entered your mind. He made you open the gate for him. Dillon once told me 'Once the master gets into your head his hold is next to impossible to get rid of'. When Rochelle discovered you had turned traitor she sensed a strong blood connection between you and Neriah, which was impossible. It was Marduke's relationship to her, not yours that she sensed. That's why you told the obvious lie about being his brother. It was to hide who was really behind the wheel. It also explained why someone who was supposed to be an ingenious traitor who had kept his identity secret for more than a decade was suddenly behaving so obviously.

"…At least that's what I believed. But all my proof was circumstantial and I couldn't be sure. So I devised a test."

"What test? What are you going to do to me now?"

"The test is over Marcus. The test came when I gave you back your memories of your lost days, and when I sent you into exile."

"What do you mean?"

"You could have joined the other side. I know Keziah has approached you on more than one occasion. Or you could have gone on and lived a normal mortal life as I told you to do. But you didn't. You chose to keep fighting Chaos and darkness. Even after you were banished from the Guard you still behaved as a Guardian of Time." He put a hand on Carter's shoulder. "It's our actions, not our powers that make us Guards. You should remember that."

He stood up and for a panicked second Carter thought he would vanish without another word. "Wait, if you don't think I'm the traitor, then who is."

Matt gave him a smile and said calmly. "There was no traitor. There was a shadow."

"What?"

"I asked around. The idea of the traitor among us arose after Arkarian was kidnapped from the Citadel, when the most suspicious member of the Named began to suspect that the Guard had been infiltrated. You were the one who made us believe there was a traitor in the first place."

"But Marduke…"

"Did what Marduke did best. He knew the prophecy as well as any other member of the Named. He'd heard the line, 'Suspicion will cause disharmony' and he knew our own insecurities would rip us apart far more effectively than he ever could. So he fanned the flames and made us doubt each other's loyalty. He was always brilliant at manipulating people. But he didn't create the traitor, you did. You fulfilled your roll in the prophecy. You cast your shadow among us. "

"And the Key – "

"Hidden by Lady Arabella in an attempt to protect Lorian."

"So what happens now?"

"That depends on – "

They were interrupted by a violent roar. A demon came rampaging through the undergrowth and burst out from among the trees. It turned to look at them, snorting angrily. A second later there was a loud war cry and a golden haired girl leapt after it, holding a glowing golden sword. With one smooth, beautifully executed stroke she ran the demon through.

The demon vanished and she turned to face them. "Matt you've got five minutes." she yelled. "We're a little swamped here. Ethan and Shawn have got their hands full with five demons that surfaced from a cave we didn't know about and Dillon managed to break his leg," She rolled her eyes, "Again. Besides we can't keep that nest of plague rats at bay forever. We need you to clean up."

"I'll be right there."

She nodded and dematerialised.

Carter gave a surprised gasp. He couldn't help it. "She was given her wings?"

He nodded. "King Richard was officially crowned King of Veridian at a ceremony last month. He presented a gift to all the members of his house whom he had not welcomed himself on their initiation. "Ethan was given strength of spirit, Shawn got permission to finally tell Laura the truth. I think Jimmy would have like have asked for Mom never to learn it but didn't dare. I don't know what Arkarian got. He's keeping it private."

"And you?"

"A very uncomfortable robe that I will never ever where." Carter sensed there was more behind this remark but didn't dare to ask.

"It was a nice ceremony." Matt continued. "But I think he was a little disappointed that the full compliment of the Named could not be present."

"Well of course. It must be hard for all of you to go on without Roch– "

"So he asked me to give you these." He held out a hand, in it sat a little white crystal that glowed with an inner blue fire.

Mesmerised by the glow Carter reached out and took the offered object from Matt's hand. Reverently he clasped it between his fingers. "What is –?" But the words died on his lips. Tremendous energy ran from the crystal up his arms and into his body. He realised that this finally, was it. He was about to die.

As suddenly as it had come the energy fade. He found that he could still breath and blink and think. The crystal was still in his hands, but the fire within it had died.

"What…what happened?" He felt rather dizzy now and everything was suddenly…louder.

Matt's words were formal but he smiled. "Marcus Carter I return to you your powers which I have been safeguarding and in recognition of your long and loyal service to the Guard and because you have proved yourself loyal to its principles even in the face of exile and excommunication the Tribunal is pleased to award you the power of flight. The Named would be honoured if you would stand with us once more."

"But…But…I betrayed you."

"Our greatest hero once served as Marduke's willing spy. Our newest trainer assassinated a Roman Emperor. The Guard does not hold the past against its warriors."

He tried to think of something to say. Something that would express his joy and relief and gratitude. Instead he managed, "Dillon is a trainer?"

"Yes."

"I pity his apprentice."

"Pity him. His apprentice is my cousin Sally. She makes Isabel look like a lady. And as there is no longer a Citadel to coordinate you've been assigned to help Dillon, Ethan and Shawn with the training of the new apprentices."

"How many are there?"

"Five. And after you've had them a week believe me the Underworld will start to seem inviting." He flinched. "Alright, Neriah I'm coming, I'm coming." he muttered. "Look I've got to go so I'm going to need an answer."

Carter shook his head. He looked like he was halfway between laughing and crying. "I don't know what to say."

Matt grinned. "Oh that's easy." he said. "Say yes."

* * *

**AUTHOR'S NOTES: **The story came from two places. The first is that I didn't particularly like the eight pages that deal with the truth about Carter. I found they were a little too brief and didn't do justice either to the end of the traitor arc or to Carter's character.

The second place it came from was this. Until those last pages where he basically runs around like a homicidal nutcase screaming, "Look at me! Look at me! I'm evil! I'm soooo evil!" and cackling madly Carter never does anything evil and that some of the things he did (i.e.: travelling to the supreme darkness of the underworld, finding the key that is deadly to the touch, getting it away from Lathenia's evil clutches and hiding it safely in Athens until Matt comes to claim it, which he does with ease) seemed downright heroic.

While Shadow of Doubt is obviously a fan work I'd like to point out at this juncture that all of the evidence (and more) Matt gathers to clear Carter's name is completely canonical and I have the quotes to prove it.

Things that really happened

Rochelle does spot Carter entering the forest about five minutes before Neriah convinces the voltons to drop their load over it.

Arkarian does in the Named tell Ethan that Marduke is even older than he is.

In The Dark this is backed up when Lorian has to tell Arkarian how Marduke gained the non-aging ability.

Arkarian also tells Ethan that Marduke is the traitor named in the prophecy.

And on a more subjective note was there a conversation on Olympus that went like this.

**Lathenia:** Ha! Ha! Now we have the Key. The ultimate weapon. Now we will surely win the war

**Marduke:** Yeeesss! Hey I have a good idea. Now that we've secured the turning point in the war which we hunted for throughout the last book, let's give it back to the Guard.

**Lathenia**: What an excellent idea. Not only will it lead them to suspect that there is a traitor but it will also allow them to control their ultimate god killing weapons. Yay!

**Marduke:** After all what fun is conquering the universe if it's not a challenge and that insecure kid they recruited as their trump card is hopeless. We might as well give ourselves a handicap.

**Lathenia**: Right as always honey. By the way, despite the fact that you, you reanimated corpse are my soulmate I don't find you physically attractive anymore, so I'm off to shag King Richard.

**Marduke**: Works for me. Anyway I've got to track down my moronic daughter.

Wait? What! Is that supposed to have happened.

This story is a sort of Twelve Angry Men. At the beginning the evidence seemed highly stacked against Carter, but if you examine the facts you'll see there definitely is room for reasonable doubt that he might have been innocent. Besides I don't think anyone, ever deserves to suffer an eternity in an absolute underworld. Though I'll admit when I started this I never imagined that it would end on such an up beat note. But for the gloomy among you simply replace the last scene with a scene where Carter locks himself into a motel room, drinks a bottle of gin and slits his wrists in shame, spending the rest of eternity in hell.

If you disagree with it, hate it or simply just want to flame me for the hell of it I don't mind. But as always constructive criticisms would be appreciated especially.


End file.
